Current estimates are that one third of all distributed samples of pharmaceutical products and other controlled substances are either wasted or expired and do not lead to new prescriptions. In addition, the current method of distribution is subject to frequent diversion, random allocation to patients, sporadic placement by field representatives, and excessive costs associated shipping and field base storage.